


A Feeling of Regeneration

by PixieBelle



Series: Doctor Who One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story regarding John Smith (10.2) and his connection to the 10th Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feeling of Regeneration

John Smith woke in a cold sweat. It was the middle of the night and Rose Tyler slept peacefully beside him. He knew something was wrong but not wanting to worry her he climbed out of bed, wrapped a blanket around himself and headed into the living room.  
He had never gotten sick before not even a cold or a sneeze. 

Rose woke a few hours later, she saw that John was not there next to her but it did not worry her. He hardly slept, it must be the Time Lord part of him that did this she thought, as if there were too many thoughts and ideas running through his head, the questions of the Universe, how could you sleep?

Eventually Rose climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. As she pasted the living room see saw John sat on the edge of the sofa, he was pale and shaking. He was looking at his hands, he could feel pins and needles running through his body.

Scared Rose ran to him but decided not to touch him; she had never seen a Time Lord sick or even a part-Time Lord sick before other than when the Doctor had regenerated.  
‘What’s wrong, what is it?’ She cried.  
He looked at her, he didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news but she would have to know at some point.  
‘It’s him, the Doctor,’ he said looking her in the eyes. ‘He must have been hurt and…’ John paused. ‘He must be regenerating.’  
A silence followed as John gave Rose a moment to take in the news.  
‘The part of me which is part of him, the Tenth Doctor I mean, as we’re connected I guess I can feel it too. I can see it in my mine only a vague image or feeling though.’ 

Rose sobbed even though she had John she still felt as if the Tenth Doctor had been her Doctor. She asked John what she could do to help.  
‘Nothing,’ he said quietly. ‘But a hug could help.’  
Rose sat down on the sofa next to him and wrapped her arms around John’s cold body, her head resting against his back. John closed his eyes trying to absorb the pain. 

A few hours later John began to feel himself again.  
‘It must be over,’ he said in a quite, sombre voice.  
But he too was saddened knowing that somewhere in another universe the Doctor had suffered. Both he and Rose knew it would happen at some point.  
It felt like a death in the family, a relative you hadn’t seen in a long time but were sure you would see again, and then suddenly gone, a shock, an unexpected death. 

That night Rose sat out on the balcony of their flat alone and pondered what might have happened to the Doctor and would she ever know? Did she even want to know what terrible things might have happened to him anyway?  
She also wondered who had been with him when it occurred, Jack? Martha? Donna? Or someone whom she had never met or even worst maybe he had been alone.  
Whoever it was, if anyone she felt their pain, all their pain she had also lost her Doctor so many times before.  
However as she looked down at the diamond ring on her finger she realised that unlike the others before her and yet to come she would always have a piece of her Doctor and for that she looked up at the stars and thanked the Tenth Doctor.


End file.
